In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, ultrasonic wire bonding (e.g., ball bonding, wedge bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between two locations (e.g., between a die pad of a semiconductor die and a lead of a leadframe).
In wire bonding operations, an upper end of a wire bonding tool is, in many instances, configured to be engaged in a transducer (e.g., an ultrasonic transducer) of an ultrasonic bonding system which causes the wire bonding tool to vibrate during bonding. Ultrasonic bonding is a joining process that, for example, may use relative motion between the wire and an underlying surface to facilitate bonding to that underlying surface. Wedge bonding is one well known type of wire bonding.
In connection with ultrasonic wire bonding (e.g., wedge bonding) it is typical for a semiconductor die (or other semiconductor element) to be mounted on a substrate, such as a leadframe substrate. In certain applications, a portion of the substrate supporting the semiconductor die may be considered a heat sink.
It is desirable to secure the substrate (including the semiconductor die) in place on the ultrasonic wire bonding machine. Clamping structures (e.g., clamp fingers) may be used to provide this clamping. It is sometimes desirable to have the clamping structures close to the semiconductor die to provide strong clamping forces, for example, to provide an effective and robust wire bonding process. Unfortunately, the close proximity of the clamping structures may result in damage to the semiconductor die.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved wire bonding systems, and methods of operating such wire bonding systems, in particular with respect to clamping operations of the wire bonding systems.